Noche Agitada
by Love D. Campbell
Summary: Tomoyo y Shaoran se encuentran de manera inesperadamente esperada, pero la azabache esta molesta con el chino... Regalo por el review 100 a nacido de las sombras, espero te guste.


Hello everybody mi ha vuelto y renacido solo por las vacaciones de entre las cenizas, pero hace tanto tiempo ya que no estoy activa que hasta dudo que me recuerden siquiera, como sea hace tiempo que le debía este pequeño regalo/agradecimiento a Sabatsu por ser el review número 100 de la que fuese mi última adaptación en toooodoooo fanfiction, he de admitir que ya estaba listo hace meses (así que si por azares del destino lo lees Sabatsu sorry por tardar tanto en subirlo).

 **Advertencias:**

*Intento de drabble/one shot

*Posibles faltas ortografícas, de dedo o de gramática

*Posible falta de coherencia

*AU

* * *

 _ **Noche Agitada**_

El sonido de piel golpeando piel se escuchó por toda la habitación, un silencio tenso se creó al instante y todas las personas ahí presentes voltearon hacía donde se originó aquel golpe. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a los protagonistas, la siempre pacifica y afable Tomoyo que parecía nunca se enojaba, siempre con esa enorme sonrisa que en la cara, ahora estaba con el ceño fruncido, con la mano alzada aun después de la cachetada propinada a su interlocutor y mirándolo con enojo; Por su parte Shaoran, a quien Tomoyo había cacheteado, seguía parado frente a ella sin poder reaccionar, aun no se creía lo que la pequeña chica le hizo, aunque por otro lado él creía se lo merecía, pero que conste eso no se lo iba a decir a la azabache muy pronto.

-¿Cómo te atreves a seguir haciéndole la vida imposible a ella?- chilló colérica, y una vez habló, todos los demás presentes se voltearon, fingiendo no haber visto nada de lo acontecido, fingiendo seguir con lo que estaban haciendo antes de eso, dándoles una especie de "privacidad", más aún así, seguían escuchando la discusión.

-…-Shaoran seguía estático y no respondió a la pregunta de Tomoyo, dando lugar a que su enojo creciera.

-Tú la dejaste, fuiste tú quien empezó a salir con otras, para que ella entendiera que ya no querías nada con ella, que jamás significó algo para ti.- Su voz iba en aumento conforme decía aquello, haciendo aspavientos con las manos dando énfasis a lo que decía, su mirada sin despegarse de la de él, el castaño no le pudo aguantar mucho tiempo más la mirada y la esquivo hacía un lado, tenía que admitirlo, Tomoyo tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, mas se equivocaba en una cosa, la castaña si significo algo para él y por eso mismo se alejo de ella, no quería herirla con lo que había descubierto hace poco.

Viendo que Shaoran no le iba a responder, Tomoyo siguió con su pseudo-sermón/pseudo-reclamo -¡Bien! ¿No tienes nada que decir a caso?, entonces explícame – su voz había comenzado a descender de tono-¿Por qué la sigues tanto?, ¿Por qué la celas?, ¿Por qué saboteas sus citas con este chico que acaba de conocer?, ¿Te asusta acaso el ver que ella ha seguido con su vida?, ¿qué se ha encontrado a alguien mejor que tú?...

-No es eso- se apresura a interrumpir apenas escucha las últimas preguntas.

-Si no es eso, entonces ¿Qué es?- pregunta confundida, ya no sabe que pensar al respecto. Shaoran le da la espalda, ella ve perfectamente el momento en que encuadra sus hombros, toma aire y está segura que ahora si le responderá.

-Simplemente no es eso, quédate con lo que te digo, no hagas más preguntas por favor- su voz suena un poco dolida, aunque ella no podría asegurar el porqué, entonces el camina hacia la salida, no quiere seguir con esta plática, no es el lugar o el momento y de verdad espera que Tommy lo entienda, no quiere verse obligado a mentirle, no a ella, pero tampoco está listo para afrontar que precisamente la razón por la que dejo a su adorada castaña, fue ni más ni menos que por el chico con el que ahora ella está, no cree que la amatista lo entienda ahora y menos con el enfado que tiene, simplemente si le decía la verdad quedaría como una mera excusa o hasta parecería una mentira inventada en el calor del momento.

.

.

.

.

.

Tomoyo lo miró irse, se quedo parada unos segundos debatiéndose en si seguirlo o no, al final decidió seguirlo, por lo que también salió de la habitación, dispuesta a seguir con la plática de hace un momento, aunque claro de una manera más suave, en serio que su enojo nunca duraba más de cinco minutos, y el hecho de estar caminando por las calles buscando a Shaoran, logró bajarle en gran medida su enojo, cuando por fin lo encontró, estaba sentado en una banca de un parque, sus codos recargados en las rodillas, sus manos tapando su cara, su cabello un poco mas revuelto que momentos atrás, fue hasta ese lugar pero antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Ahora no Tommy- él habló, su voz amortiguada por sus manos, ella dio un ligero salto de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Ccómo supiste que era yo?- él entreabrió los dedos, lo suficiente para mirarla y volver con su postura anterior.

-Solo vete, dame un segundo conmigo a solas- no contesto su pregunta, en cambio se quito las manos de la cara y la miro, ella dio un respingo y se mordió el interior de su mejilla al notar la marca roja en su mejilla, ¡demonios! Si que golpeaba fuerte – te prometo que mañana te contare todo, te responderé las preguntas de esta noche, pero por lo que más quieras, solo déjame en paz hoy.

-Sabes que para cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo- su voz ahora era dulce, le paso la mano por su cabello- te estaré esperando mañana- le sonrió tenuemente- ya tú sabrás si me cuentas o no lo que te sucede.

Diciendo esto ella dio media vuelta y se fue de regreso a donde estaba originalmente, el montón de personas no se hizo esperar a penas cruzó la puerta, ella simplemente los ignoró, sinceramente a ellos poco les podía importar el show que armó esta noche.

Por su parte Shaoran se quedó sentado en la banca, hundiéndose un poco más en el mar de confusión y miseria que era, tomando la firme decisión de contarle a Tomoyo lo que sentía, esperaba ella le diera una solución a todo ese lío en el que él solito se había metido y del cual cada que intentaba salir solo lograba hundirse cada vez más y más.

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado, y si no pues al menos les agradezco que llegaran hasta este punto del drabble/one shot, porque como habran notado, al menos los que me recuerden a diferencia de lo ultimo que subí al fandom de CCS esto es completamente mio y también es un universo completamente distinto al sobrenatural o scifi que se venía manejando en las adaptaciones.

Ya se que últimamente no he estado muy activa, pero al menos estas vacaciones mínimo me dedicaré a dejar review en lo que lea.

¿Quejas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Tomatazos? todo será muy bien recibido, espero leernos pronto o algo así. adiosito (n_n)/


End file.
